


poems for tara maclay (on loving yourself a little bit more)

by agentstarbuck



Series: poems for tara maclay [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentstarbuck/pseuds/agentstarbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"be kinder to yourself. then let your kindness flood the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	poems for tara maclay (on loving yourself a little bit more)

i once knew a girl whose courage did not roar:

instead, it bloomed, carefully and quietly, 

growing at a gentle pace, 

with letting go of what once was,

and with accepting what now is.


End file.
